USS Constellation
Constellation NCC-1017 Constitution class heavy cruiser. Destroyed in the doomsday machine incident. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 200 -- Half the crew, an eighth the volume. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 400 -- Neither the space or the staff. *Tactical maneuvering - 1400 -- Lighter and quicker. *Strategic Speed - 500 Cruise WF 6, Flank WF 8 old scale *Defense - 400 -- Class 6 shields Good for the day. *Offense - 250 -- class 6 weapons, top of the game for her time. *Versatility - 600 She did the cruiser mission but did not have the space or crew. *Internal Security – 600 People were always getting in. USS Constellation NCC-1974 The Constellation class was one of a new concept of long range cruisers. They were equipped with four warp nacelles to give them greater durability and range due to that durability. It proved an expensive adaption that while successful was not universally adopted due to that expense. A certain number of four nacelle cruisers have been built with every generation of starship since. The Constellation class was highly successful being built in numbers and used until late in the 24th century. They performed in similar fashion to the Enterprise class they served along side and long outlasted. The durability of the four nacelle design being proven. Enterprise D Scale *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 300 -- Third the crew, a sixth the volume. *Duration - 1200 ''-- Long duration build.'' *Medical facilities - 500 ''-- Half the space.'' *Tactical maneuvering - 1600 -- Dual impulse engines and the nacelles close to the hull. She can scoot. *Strategic Speed - 600 -- Cruise WF 8, Flank WF 10, old scale, cruise 0.7 light years a day. *Defense - 500 -- Good for her day. *Offense - 500 -- Class 7 phasers again good for the day. *Versatility - 600 -- She did the cruiser mission be did not have the space or crew. *Internal Security – 800 -- Decent. Service Record *'2273:' Launched under Captain Jerold Ryan LaSaille First ship of the Class. *'2314:' Destroyed in deep space, cause unknown. (Epiphany Trek That Thou Art Mindful) USS Constellation NCC-5866 Karacov class Heavy Cruiser 2320 to 2340 -- The Karacov class starships were a class of Starfleet vessels in service from approximately 2280-2344. The most distinct feature of the Karacov class starships were their sleeker hull design and thin nacelles. It was theorized at the time of construction that the engine nacelle design would allow for more efficient warp field generation. Though the Karacov class ships were functional, the nacelles never provided any significant advantage. The Constellation served with distinction through the Cradassian conflict in which she was heavily damaged. She was later judged unfit for service and scraped. USS Constellation NCC-72124 Galaxy class Heavy Cruiser -- In the first run of the Galaxy class. She like the others was pulled un to modification after the destruction of the USS Yamato. In 2380 she was cut down and converted to DiSodium. She is considered one the dowagers of the fleet. Enterprise D Scale As Built: *Science capacity - 1000 *Crew Comfort - 1000 *Duration - 1000 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 1000 *Strategic Speed - 1000 *Defense - 1000 *Offense - 1000 *Versatility - 1000 *Internal Security – 1000 Disodium Refit: *Science capacity - 2600 -- Improved sensors *Crew Comfort - 1000 *Duration - 1000 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 1200 -- Better impulses engines *Strategic Speed - 6000 18 light years a day *Defense - 1500 - Class 13 shields *Offense - 1500 - Upgraded phasers, quantum torpedoes. *Versatility - 1000 *Internal Security – 1000 Category:Starfleet Category:ships Category:Epiphany Trek